Hacker Magician Smoke
by Lifesec
Summary: Mysterious magical hacker & killer of pureblood supremacists, Smoke. 1 year after her escape from Azkaban he has captured Bellatrix where she discovers a secret held by pureblood men. 2 and a half years earlier it was Harry's 4th year at Hogwarts & he is entered into a tournament against his will. With help from his girlfriend Luna he will hack magic, & cheat & bypass magical lore.
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: **_I do NOT own Harry Potter, as this is fanfiction that seems unlikely from the start, but enjoy this. I've had this running through my head for so long I'm afraid I couldn't help myself. I hope to get to updating a few other stories' soon too, so thanks for reading and your support._

**.hacker Magician Smoke**

**Chapter 1**

**Preface**

Bellatrix Lestrange found herself in an odd predicament; for her at least. It had honestly never happened to her before – while her master was around at least. She had recently been busted out of jail – well a year ago or there about. Everything was going – well if you discounted certain events, or people; it was going great. However, she may have gotten foolish, and had gotten complacent in her superiority. It must have been a year exactly since she escaped, but when you had no time schedule to keep you sort of lost track for most days. She had been running an errand for her master, not that she got that far before _'this'_.

She was skulking down Knockturn as she needed to collect something important for her master when she – well everything went blank and she just woke up, naked, completely, not even a piece of jewellery. Her wrists were bound with sealed chains tying her painfully to the wall of the room, keeping her off her feet; her ankles too were bound in chains, and though the underside of the chains were layered with padded leather they were not comfortable, and they were tight and likely to leave marks.

She didn't know how long she had been captured, but she had to have been hanging taught to the wall for a few days. Her toes barely brushed the cool smooth white floor, and yet she had seen nobody; her capturer wouldn't pay her a visit no matter how much she demanded and mouthed off, trying to get a response. She honestly didn't expect a response from her capturer until they were ready, not because of her demands. She was obviously dealing with someone who could care less about taunts with endless patients that didn't need anything from her urgently.

The room was bland and bright. White lights were coming from everything, even from the floor and around the mirrored wall that was directly opposite. She could see herself reflected somewhat now that her eyes had slowly adjusted to the constant light of the matte white dungeon. That was what she thought of her cell. It was something like she would expect a dungeon to be like, and if not for white and spotlessly clean, it could have made a nice addition to her home, or maybe even Hogwarts.

She was famished and tired, but the light gave her very little sleep if any. She had already figured out the light itself wasn't keeping her awake, but some sort of spell in the light niggling at her senses, and she felt like she was always being watched. If she wasn't so pissed off, she could have congratulated its creators, maybe even marvelling at the ingenuity of her torture. Her Prison Warden was doing something she was too impatient to try; she didn't think any of her fellow Death Eaters had this kind of ingenuity or patients; it was a shame her Warden seemed to be the enemy.

Her Warden was trying to break her spirit. No information about the person who captured you could be worse than knowing it seemed. Then the Warden had taken her clothes, stripping her of any and all dignity she might have had gained after, or left from before her time in Azkaban. Though, even this dungeon could not hope to compare to that humiliating, dark, cold place where they tortured inmates into insanity for just being near the spectres of soul eating chill: dementors.

However, this was large and airy, bright, and not a small cage like she had, empty of anything save her and the silver chains, but somehow it felt more oppressive. She didn't like this. It was unfamiliar. It was lonely and desolate, as if she was stranded with no hope in the middle of a desert, alone. There were no dementors to make her remember her worst moments in life, but she didn't need them here. With her mind so clear she thought about so much that her chest sometimes hurt, and in that respect maybe this prison was worse.

She thought back to her mother and father, remembered disappointing them on many occasions; how angry they had been, but whereas before when under dementors she had screamed in anguish for being such a disappointing child. Here in this cell she wished she had just killed them. Why should she have cared about their approval? What had they ever done that was so great by their daughters? She remembered she hadn't been sad at their funerals. She had smiled; she had hated them!

Why did she never remember that under the dementors? She remembered looking at her mother's grave and feeling content! She had been free from the woman! She had wished things had been different! She didn't know what would have been better, if anything, but the way the woman had expected so much, too much from her and her sisters was pathetic! She swore she would never be pathetic like her mother and father and joined the Death Eaters shortly after her death to her aunts' pleasure, but she hated her too!

Bellatrix didn't feel that she needed any member of her family to approve after that. All she needed was the Dark Lord, and she climbed up his approval rating faster than any man. It was a glorious time. The Dark Lord didn't look down on her talents because she was a young woman, but he welcomed her. The Dark Lord had faith in her power, and she took sick pleasure in-lording her superior position over other Death Eaters eventually earning their fear because they would not respect a woman.

But still it was always the same temperature in this cell, which had some benefits over Azkaban. It wasn't too warm, and it wasn't too cool; there wasn't even a slight breeze, and she didn't sweat. But she was hungry now, famished, and her lips were cracked from dehydration. She hadn't eaten much since Azkaban (at least they fed her) because it made her feel sick, but now she could eat a hippogriff or 2. She would even drink her own urine like she sometimes had to in prison because they didn't give the prisoners enough water, so she was sure she wasn't the only one to do what had to be done to survive their torture.

"Who are you!?" she roared out into the empty nothing; her voice echoing off the walls for the first time in a while, struggling tiredly at her chains, but they wouldn't budge; she was too weak to struggle for long. She felt exhausted just trying; she felt her stomach turn. She felt as if she had been sick over and over but nothing spewed from her stomach and passed her cracked lips.

No answer. That was the usual response to her cries. She felt herself shaking before she shook off the feeling of hopelessness and desperation. She wasn't a helpless little girl anymore. She refused to cry over anything much less what she had no control over. She hated the feeling more than anything and desperately squished it down to the back of her mind.

She blinked tears back. If her mother ever saw her reacting like that she would have been disowned along with her moron cousin Sirius, and her sister Andromeda, but maybe if she had been she wouldn't have been in the cell; who knew what might have been? She had to shake away those thoughts, but they kept coming, worse than anything dementors could do; she realised she was punishing herself with these thoughts; that was all she had time for: thinking of the past and present.

She kind of missed her sister a bit sometimes. She was always the brains of the three sisters, Andromeda, Bellatrix, and Narcissa, but then Andromeda married that mudblood Tonks. Though, Bellatrix could personally not care one way or the other. It was about pureblood morals and honour. She had tainted the family with impure blood, and that was the way they were raised to be respectable purebloods, so going against the order of things was wrong wasn't it?

How long had it been since her capture? She was sure that whatever was keeping her awake wasn't doing perfectly, making her lose track of everything, even her thoughts, and nightmares were blending into daydreams. She was just too tired that she kept having moments of unconsciousness; not sleep, but passing out meant some less pain on her body, for a few moments before it came back 10 fold.

It would have been her first proper Christmas free from that hell, Azkaban, and she was certain she wasn't going back ever again, but what was going to happen to her, she didn't have the slightest clue. And if she were to guess outright she would say that she was going to die soon.

She hadn't been caught by aurors. They were useless, and because of that mindless minister and his greed and fear denying the return of the Dark Lord for so long they were so far behind. It was in the Dark Lord's favour, but honesty, nobody, or near nobody believing Albus Dumbledore over the bumbling minister? She had thought she had seen everything, but then worse, trying to blame Sirius for breaking her out of jail? The ministry deserved to be conquered by someone with half a brain cell just for that incompetence.

The signs were clear as day, but Sirius faced corruption of the highest level when he received no trail, and he was as good as they got back then, especially coming from a dark family, but that was all they needed; him coming from a dark family condemned him to the ignorant. But then that could have boiled down to Dumbledore scheming, but then she got a trail, and she was a crazy bitch. It was a sham of a trail but she was not only unrepentant but readily admitted her crimes with glee dripping from her voice when she should have probably stitched up some Death Eaters she didn't like so she could continue the search for the Dark Lord.

She couldn't have been captured by the Order of the Phoenix, and though they were looking for her all this time knowing or believing the Dark Lord had returned from the start they weren't any better than the aurors. They followed the lead of an old crackpot that pretty much rules over idiots without them realising. It was actually pitiful how easily the old man controlled so many fools, and let them die so that he could give murdering psychos a second chance just because they were purebloods: ridiculous! They didn't even seem to realise that the old man let their people run to death so readily while not condoning the deaths of Death Eaters.

The Order of the Phoenix likely wouldn't have kept her, and just handed her over to the ministry for her to escape again a few days later; not that they would have attacked her in the back like a smart person; they would have been foolish enough to confront her head on, and she would have defeated them, and they would have died slow and painful deaths for stupidity because the Order were made up of whiny idiots.

Even if the Order did capture her they wouldn't have her in such a clean holding cell anyway, or the funding to build anything like it, and certainly not the talent or imagination to create all of the charms and wards she knew were making sure she could never get out.

The Order wouldn't have chained her to a wall like she was because 'Dumbledore' was 'better' than torture, until he was throwing people in Azkaban. Then finally they wouldn't have taken her clothes from her and left her looking so undignified, and she could secretly admit she was fairly discomforted, and maybe feeling some fear and apprehension, but she would persevere for her master.

Looking straight forward she could see her reflection in the mirror; Azkaban hadn't done anything for her complexion. She was paler than she ever was, but her breasts were still full, and her body slim and she didn't know why her captor had removed her pubic hairs. She had cold blue eyes that seemed unable to stay open for long, and long dark brown crinkled hair over her shoulders.

She had lost some weight from where she hung and from her stay in Azkaban, even though she had taken so long to realise that some kind of rune was making sure a bathroom wasn't needed. At least that was something good about her Warden. That was probably the worst part of Azkaban, other than dementors, doing her 'business' in a hole in the ground that always over flowed during bad weather, which was most of the time as the dementors always brought with them choppy weather while in large swarms.

"Please!" she whispered weakly as she came to terms that finally she was going to die. Her Warden had sentenced her to die of hunger, uncomfortable, and deprived of any sleep with spots in her eyes from the bright lights. "Why don't you just kill me already!" she demanded with a wicked grin on her face. "What are you: a coward? Come on, place your hands around my fucking throat and squeeze; enjoy my struggles as you squish the life out of my body!" she demanded with an odd feeling in her stomach she had never felt before as she said those words, thinking about the actions behind them.

Bellatrix hadn't expected an answer, so she was shocked as she heard a nose to her left. There was no exit or entrance but a man stood in a strange outfit with a hood over his head, covering his face in shadow. He stood out vastly in the white room. His long coat flayed out at the bottom, uncontrolled. His whole coat including hood was like black smoke that the light of the room avoided, least it be absorbed into nothingness.

His whole outfit was black smoke, hiding him, as he walked around to stand in front of her before it shimmered and he flickered away, not even leaving a shadow before he reappeared, directly in front of her, his face a centre metre from hers, and she could feel his cool breath on her lips. Then his clothes shimmered from top to bottom with black light and the smoke of the clothes reformed solid.

The Wardens coat was black leather and hung to his ankles. It was open with two buckles over his chest and one over his waist. He wore some kind of black top underneath, moulded to his muscular frame, and black combat trousers, and black half-trainer-half-boots. She could see his face and some black hair under his hood. He wore stylish ski-shades curving at angles, black framed, hiding his eyes behind a dark mirrored tint that showed her reflection while he was smirking.

He reached out his bare right hand and slid it up her small empty stomach while she held still glaring at him. His hand slid up, curving over her left breast and pinching her nipple, tweaking it slightly, which surprised her as she gasped when it felt odd, but not in a painful way, but it might as well have been. She didn't understand what that unfamiliar feeling was when he suddenly let her go. He turned from her, stepping away and watching her and himself in the mirror as she knew his glasses would let him see clearly in the light.

"Odd isn't it?" he asked, and she noticed the modulation to his voice, so she couldn't tell who he was, or recognise him if she ever escaped, even though that was highly improbable. "The trouble men would go through to control the fairer sex!"

"Who are you? What are you talking about?" she demanded croakily, incensed by his babble.

However, he didn't turn to face her; she could see he was looking at her reflection. "My dear, Bella!" he began by mocking her when he said her name. "Father passes it down to son, but first the Hogwarts wards around the girls dorms begin the cycle," he said chuckling while he shook his head, amused as he turned to face her, moving closer he stroked up her right arm with his left before stopping at her pulse point.

"There are many pureblood women on the 'light' side who know and because of benevolent men like Dumbledore think it is only right, but most like you, never realise. Though, this," he said, stroking his fingers and thumb over her wrist just below her shackle. "Quite clever of me," he said matter-of-factually, maybe even gloatingly. "I created a seal within your blood to nullify and destroy the charm, and its effects if it ever comes near you again; it makes sure it doesn't work on you any longer."

"W-what charm?" she asked quietly and confused. "What have you done to me?"

He smiled, "such a bright woman, but so obedient to the status quo. There is a charm that can even be implanted in wards that – how should I put this...?" he asked himself whimsically while she watched him, half curious. "I guess straight to the point is best. It stops you from having any sexual aspirations, makes you think that you're just for breeding stock, and that sex only gratifies men. It makes sure you don't leave to find gratification elsewhere, especially not the muggle world, or a better wizard, maybe one not pure of blood.

"It keeps their women obedient like pitiful animals, and it effects all girls at school; how very sad," he said looking downcast as his hand trailed down her arm and chest to rest on her breast, squeezing it. She started feeling that odd thing in the pit of her stomach again, and the more he massaged her tender flesh, letting his fingers brush her hard and surprisingly sensitive nipple the more she felt – nice.

"I bet many women would fall free from the spell though," he continued conversationally, "marrying muggle-born men who never knew about it, and would never agree with it. Or maybe some would break free because the man got lazy and forget to apply it. Or they couldn't afford to add it to the home wards because the charm is unstable and wears off. The women likely think it was natural, having no proper sex education to prove to the contra.

"I have discovered that occasionally Hogwarts isn't the safe place you would think, being a school," he continued whimsically. "Voldemort figured it out. Voldemort might not have become the 'man' he was today if he didn't! But then I wonder how my scans no matter how many we take say you have never 'bred', curious, no, considering you have a husband who would want an heir?"

"He never worked!" she surprisingly answered snidely. "Both he and his brother tried to have me, but they're both broken rejects!" she laughed croakily.

"The cost of so much inbreeding!" her Warden commented laughing. "You need to make a little diversity; it weakens the magical blood! I bet even your master understands this. Maybe your master just doesn't care, and uses fools like them as a means to an end?"

She glared at him with a sneer, "so, you expect me to tell you my masters' secrets!?" she demanded hatefully, but she hadn't wait for a reply as she gave him her answer, "do what you want with me because I'm not talking!" she spat out.

"Nope, don't really need you to tell me anything," he replied, shrugging, "know most of Voldemort's secrets already," he answered shaking his head. "In fact, I would bet I know more than you-!" he removed his hand from her chest a moment later and frowned. "Sorry, but I guess we'll have to continue this later, Bella. I believe I have a visitor. How nice for your master to visit me personally. I so do look forward to our meetings; your master does have quite the amusing side sometimes."

"He's come to get me back, Smoke!" she roared out as a door to the side slid open into darkness even though she could never tell that it was there before. He walked towards the door ignoring her. "That is who you are, isn't it? Smoke: the hunter within the shadows; no known motive; no known allegiance or allies, just a man who kills those in his way, so why keep me like this?"

He didn't answer as his coat burst to life with his clothes, streaming into a white coat with the same black underneath. The door slid shut after him, leaving her alone once more; this time with a strange and foreign wetness trailing down her upper thighs.


	2. The Champion Hacker

**Disclaimer: **_I do NOT own Harry Potter!_

**.hacker Magician Smoke**

**Chapter 2**

**The Champion Hacker**

It hadn't been a bad few months for Harry Potter. He sat back at the Gryffindor table relatively content it had been a pretty good beginning to his 4th year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He tried not to let this Halloween get him down. It seemed like very few people remembered or cared that it was the anniversary of his parents' deaths.

Other than that depressing thought, the only thing he could really say he disliked was that his best friend/girlfriend Luna Lovegood was at her own table. It was a nightmare how bitchy other houses got when someone not of that house sat at their table, even him, and he was supposed to be their saviour and sometimes hero if he cared to be. He would expect that sort of thing from Gryffindors and Slytherins as most of them could be complete douches, but not Hufflepuffs, or Luna's house, Ravenclaw.

The magical people (most of them) were too stupid and ignorant for their own good, and always following the lead of fools like Dumbledore, so if he said to dislike a certain type of person they tended to believe that person was evil whether true or not.

Harry's Aunt Petunia had told him, but he had been certain she was exaggerating. But it turned out she didn't know the half of it, and was off the mark by a hefty margin. It was unreal how ignorant, arrogant, and quite honestly the worst thing about them was their lack of common sense. He could be arrogant at times, but they take the piss. He hoped his mother had never succumbed to the stupidity, but maybe she did if she listened to the crazy old headmaster the way nearly everyone else seem to.

Thankfully his muggle family had seen to it that they had gotten him the best tutors they could afford, and got him training in many different disciplines. Though, he had a sneaking suspicion that that was just to get back at the magical world and the Headmaster Dumbledore for dumping Harry on their doorstep in the middle of the night like he did. The old man had left a letter that was damning him if you read between the lines of 'look after this poor child', it read things like 'he just needs to survive' and 'we won't be paying attention as long as he survives do as you see fit to raise him proper', which was what the old man expected.

However, the old man didn't quite get what he expected. Harry wasn't a skinny runt, barely looked after with below average intellect, so Dumbledore could come swooping in the hero to make him into another obedient sucker. Instead, what he got was a muscular boy talented in the art of kicking arse, along with being able to play several instruments, draw, and with an incredible knack for the sciences, and technology, along with above genius level intellect. It was kind of sad how primitive the magical people had let themselves get when they had such potential.

Harry smirked at the thought as his silver framed glassed scanned out over the darkness lit only by a few candles and the blue flames of a goblet that sat on a plinth in front of the stereotypical wizard headmaster. Harry was looking out of the lenses of his glasses with his emerald green eyes. His raven black hair was kept in neat disarray, and out of all of the Gryffindors he was the only one wearing muggle clothes to the Choosing Ceremony for the Champions of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He was wearing light beige combat trousers with a brown belt with brown walking boots, and a white shirt that was only done up with 2 buttons, in the centre with the cuffs open since they always kept the Great Hall so hot.

He noticed the odd looks he received from girls but pretended he didn't while lavishing in the attention from the cuties even though most of them wouldn't have a chance with him. First it was mostly subconscious on their part and he was sure that would be thinking 'father' rather than lover because of certain curses that he didn't approve of. He didn't much approve of enslaving house elves so this rubbed him the wrong way even further, and any man having to be so cruel to any woman to keep her was pathetic.

Then if they weren't cursed they would have to get through Luna first, and though small; she knew some wonderful methods for getting rid of undesirable wastes of time. He was hers as far as she was concerned, and he liked it like that. It was easy to have a cute girlfriend who was fun to hang out with rather than have to deal with girls all the time trying to get his attention and having to stamp every and anyone he 'dated', and it was better because Harry and Luna had been best friends since they met her first year.

They had met when Harry had protected her from a few older boys from Ravenclaw bullying her because she was unusual, and not to mention smarter than them. However, Harry was smarter than her in many ways, which made his house choice odd as Gryffindors were brave (in other words – stupid – foolish – dangers to themselves and others), not smart.

The Sorting Hat had said Harry would have done well in Slytherin House, and he could have cared less, and agreed, as he knew how to defend himself from wanabee minions. So something was messed up as the hat put him in Gryffindor anyway, which was a shame as he had to put up with so many idiots he tried to avoid.

It was mind bending how some of them didn't understand the words _'get lost'_ until they are shoved to the floor in frustration and annoyance, and 1 boy still didn't get it. He had stopped using any kind of physical force quickly as that had seen consequences of snitches and a head of house who wouldn't listen to reason, (she still doesn't listen), and he created better methods that didn't get him into trouble, so made sure to use some of that _'Slytherin'_ cunning instead as they seemed to have short memories and wouldn't leave him alone.

Harry didn't like bullies so he was only too eager to stick up for the small blonde, and sent the boys packing with metaphorical tails between their legs. Harry had been at Hogwarts for a year already and hadn't made any friends, no matter that some crazy bullying ginger boy from his house keeps trying to force his 'friendship' on him, and he couldn't use violence or get detentions even though it would be justified, and telling on him, she expected him to just go and 'play' nice, as if; he didn't like bullies, so didn't want to know.

Then Harry had to deal with that weirdly ignorant Granger girl all the time. She didn't like being second best to another Gryffindor, let alone that he didn't try very hard, and if she ever beat him in class he didn't actually care because he had better things to do than getting good grades, or believing crap written in books by idiots who didn't get the concept of experimentation. It was all good for Harry sometimes as some of his private projects translated into areas of classes, and if he did fall short it was because he had disproven the teachers methods and they wouldn't listen because they didn't understand, or like being wrong.

Then Hermione Granger would look smug with her nose held high, but his shrug and non-caring attitude got to her, and the next lesson would see her lose just because Harry didn't like to let her stay smug forever. Then he didn't know how a smart muggle-born girl could be that ignorant. He was certain if he gave her the nullifying stamp that he made with Luna's help as his cute test bunny, she would run to Dumbledore thinking he would fix the wards if she even realised the truth: as if! He would probably go around wiping memories and try to find a way around Harry's seal.

Though, Harry had managed to find a few different ways to stop memory modification, and the hardest was the easiest for both Harry and Luna, which was the art of occlumency, which was certainly needed when Snape the Bastard and Dumbledore went around raping children's memories at their convenience. Harry found the talent quite easy with all of the meditation from his 'kung fu' and combat classes and everything. With shields around the mind, mind magic wouldn't work, which meant no memory modification. They would just have to fake it, as they faked many memories all the time to keep the memory thieves ignorant of the danger they could pose to the pureblood world.

Harry could barely believe it when Luna had told him about the 'anti-libido' curse that girls were forced to suffer, and near forced him to find a way around it. He could have torn down the wards but that would have likely gone badly, and not had any effect as the curse would have ran long enough to fix them, and hunt for the culprit. So they had to bide their time, and at least when Harry and Luna get to _'that'_ stage in their relationship he would be able to pleasure her as much as her him.

But shaking that off, he was certain that his nice quiet year full of researching how awesome he could be was going to be ruined; he would even bet 1,000 galleons on it, which coincidently was the prize money amount for the tournament winner. The tournament practically screamed out 'hey Harry I'm going to screw up your year and Dumbledore is going to help me, yay won't that be fun'. Though, he was sure it could be fun looking at all of the losers with the trophy in his hands having won to rub it in their pathetic faces.

His glasses zeroed in, with a small green pentagram like the targeting lock on thing on the screen of a fighter plane, targeting the cup, it flickered-red as it scanned with tiny letters in the lock-on. Blue writing spread along his vision telling him of a confoundus charm on the cup. That could only mean that whoever was after him this year wanted him in the tournament, so it was unlikely that it would be an attempt on his life because that was too overly complicated to be a sure fire murder plot.

The 3 official champions had just been called, and went into the Great Halls antechamber. His glasses scanned each one, nearly stripping them off their clothes as he scanned them through to the muscle and bone with 3 different target circles. It was surprising how none of them were in very good physical condition. The half veela, Fleur Delacour, of Beauxbatons School was the fittest, but that was likely because of her veela blood. But other than that, Cedric Diggory of Hogwarts, Hufflepuff House, and Victor Krum of Durmstrang Academy weren't all that magically powerful either, so maybe they had some other talents.

His scan turned automatically after a few moments once they were all gone when the Goblet of Fire lit up crimson once more and spat out the last name. "Harry Potter!" the old headmaster called out automatically once he caught the small piece of parchment the cup spat out. The old headmaster hadn't looked surprised to see it at first as hundreds of minuscule blue target nodes scanned every minute twitch of his face as if they were actually on his face feeding Harry readings. After Dumbledore read the name he did a very good job of looking surprised, but not good enough for his glasses to not see slight traces of amusement.

"Harry Potter!" the old man called again while everyone looked to Harry in shock or anger. It was strange, especially considering many of the under 17's had tried to outsmart Dumbledore's age line and failed that anyone would look at him like that for supposedly being smart enough to trick the age line. He knew how to get around it and he wouldn't have needed tricks for that, which made him smarter by far as it was amusingly simple how nobody thinks of the simple when it comes to things that seem complicated, and in need of 'tricking'.

"Please, join the others, Mr. Potter" Dumbledore said in a disappointed voice while Harry stood with a sigh as he didn't need his glasses to hear the slight twinges of enjoyment in the old man's voice.

The green eyed boy paused for a moment as he made a decision that should amuse Luna and him as a grin stretched his lips. He figured that he might as well get some digs in just to make a point. "Okay, but you shouldn't look so disappointed Professor, or are you just embarrassed that a fourteen year old outsmarted you whereas older students couldn't?" he asked, on a roll.

Harry wasn't easily embarrassed and his lessons in the muggle world covered public speaking as his uncle, knowing he would be famous thought it would help put people in their place, so he continued without thinking about all of the eyes on him.

"You were awfully amused when other underage students lost to your age line," he said, smirking. "But me...? While they were off trying to age themselves I was learning how to remove the age line and put it back after me! It was just convenient that the likes of Fred and George Weasley and many others showed me what the effects of crossing your line would be so I could put those effects back, and nobody was the wiser!"

Harry chuckled while everyone looked so flabbergasted, especially Dumbledore as he was blushing. The Weasley twins however, gave Harry a salute of respect as he walked passed them and soon into the antechamber with the other 3. Cedric was an okay looking boy but Harry couldn't see why so many girls wanted him to marry them some day or whatever. Did they like bushy eyebrows that much? Krum was ugly in Harry's opinion, and he had heard girls and boys say so during the Quidditch World Cup when he went with Luna. He was brutish, and if not for his fame as a Quidditch Star for the Bulgarian team wouldn't get anywhere with any pretty girls. It was just lucky it seemed only Hogwarts was cursing girls as far as he could tell.

Fleur Delacour was smoking hot (but he didn't think she quite matched up to Luna). She had long blonde hair tied back to her shoulder blades, wearing a silk blue and white uniform from her school. Her eyes were crystal blue and her pale face was just the sort you could get lost staring at while her body was slim, and her breast while not small were not large; they suited her. He could feel her allure, but ignored it unlike the other too who could not stop staring at her like lechers.

"Who are you?" the blonde 17 year old girl demanded in her cool French accent rather snootily as if he was beneath her notice, which got the notice of the other 2. He could tell that she was using translation magic because he was too, and hearing 2 different languages from her was a little odd because their translators were vastly different as Harry made his himself, and it was integrated into the watch on his left wrist, which was silver on a thick brown leather strap with so many functions and protections if he were to sell it, it would be in the hundreds of thousands.

Harry was just grinning, keeping up the act that he outsmarted Dumbledore, which he did; he could have done what he said he did if he wanted to compete, but then he would have added his name under Hogwarts. He didn't like the thought of cheating out another student like he _'was'_ because Cedric in his books was the Hogwarts Champion, and Harry, some other school he would have to _'name'_ just to make a point that Hogwarts cheers for Cedric even if, or when he loses to Harry.

Harry didn't have time to answer as the 3 school heads, Dumbledore from Hogwarts, Karkaroff from Durmstrang, and Maxime from Beauxbatons entered the chamber. They were followed by the head of Gryffindor: the stern Professor McGonagall with the head of Magical Sports and Games; that weird Barty Crouch ministry employee, the greasy potions _'teacher'_ Snape, and the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher with the perverted eye.

Harry had been having fun as he had already put a scrambler on, and placing it in certain locations in the castle, entwined with warded areas (taking the idea from a certain undesirable charm in certain wards) so kids and anyone walked through it spreading the charm throughout the school just mainly for Harry's amusement but to keep kids dignity, especially his and Luna's. He knew how to disrupted the old 'aurors' eye mainly because his glasses could see through things, though likely more advanced, as he improved his glasses so the scramblers didn't affect them.

"Harry Potter!" McGonagall jumped in before anyone else could, and marching up to be in his face. "How dare you think you can circumvent Professor Dumbledore's age line?!" she demanded, appalled. "You'll be serving detention for a very long time for this!" she reprimanded heatedly.

"Sorry Professor!" he replied, amused as he knew he had the upper hand. "I don't think so – well, not without giving every single person who tried to circumvent the old geezers ward too, or do I have to employ a lawyer to see whether they agree with you punishing me alone? You're only angry because I won where older and more advanced," he laughed there, mocking the word, "students' had failed so miserably."

"Professor McGonagall!" Dumbledore interrupted before she went off on a rant. "Harry is – though unfortunate it may be – correct; we cannot punish him without everyone else just because he chose to be more imaginative. However, Mr. Potter how did you make sure your name was chosen; I would have thought if you would enter your name that you would have entered it under Hogwarts."

"Confounded the goblet to believe that four schools competed!" he answered, shrugging as his eyes skipped over Alistor Moody, the Defence Teacher, and he wisely chose not to speak. "But anyway, what does it matter?" he asked whimsically. "Even if I denied doing anything at all, no one would believe me, well mostly no one. They all think I enjoy being praised for Voldemort's," most flinched, "defeat, and my families murder, and that I enjoy all of the moronic attention, so you know what, I don't care what they think because I'm in this tournament now and I'm going to win!"

"Dumbledore...!" Maxime complained. "You surely are not going to let him compete; he is but a big mouthed little boy!"

"Unfortunately there is nothing we can do!" he replied with a sigh, and lying his arse off more than Snape does when someone makes a complaint against him bullying students. "He has to compete, and if we tried to stop him; we would be in breach of contract and suffer rather than him."

The woman stormed out after that with Fleur jogging to keep up with the huge woman's strides while Karkaroff glared at Dumbledore. "This is an outrage!" he declared.

"Indeed!" Snape finally butted in. "Though I doubt very much the boy has the intellect to perform such magic let alone discover where to find it!"

"Whatever Snape, you ignoramus...!" Harry sneered before storming passed them all and out of the antechamber just for show; who cared what he or any of them thought? They were morons, and incompetent, falling right into Dumbledore's hands, along with the escaped Death Eater's, but he would have to wait because it was better to get information off an unsuspecting man.

Harry found himself walking through Great Hall a few moments later, and out into the Entrance Hall where a cute blonde girl with dreamy blue eyes and slender body stood waiting for him wearing black and blue Ravenclaw robes while talking to a pair of out of place goblins about something odd he was sure by their expressions.

The goblins glared at Harry before forcing a huge sack of gold into his hands. "You won the bet fair and square, one hundred thousand galleons!" one said glaring at him as if it was his fault they were stupid enough to accept the bet in the first place.

He chuckled as the bag was feather light or he might not be able to lift it with all his winnings. "Here, one hundred thousand on me to win the tournament!" he replied handing the gold back, smirking while they got greedy grins spreading across their lips as they hoped they could keep it that time.

"Deal!" they agreed. "Five to one odds on you to win!" they both said together shaking his hand each with swirls of purple light sealing the bet, to keep both sides honest.

"Well, pleasure doing business with you!" Harry said smugly while taking the blondes hand. "So, Luna, want to find somewhere alone where we can, find something fun to do?" he asked with a grin while she hugged his left arm to his chest and dragged him off with a wide grin.

Meanwhile by the Entrance Hall doors Fleur Delacour had returned with the intention of asking Harry Potter up front the truth. It would have been a disconcerting conversation with both of their incompatible translators working roughly together, but it wasn't too difficult to ignore the echo of English and French together; she was actually impressed that anyone at Hogwarts would wear a translator.

However, it was way he spoke about his predicament. It sounded like the school believed what they wanted to, and that he just chose to make life easier and take the credit anyway. It held many merits as morons who believed he did nothing, but hated him because of blood prejudice couldn't torment him by accusing him if he already admitted to it, although they likely would, it would prove they were jealous.

Though, thinking on it she was certain his method for getting around the age line was floorless if he could perform the magic. However, seeing that he was betting with goblins made her doubt that he was innocent for a moment until she approached them, and they turned to her.

"What was that first bet Harry Potter made with you?" she demanded, surprising them.

The first goblin laughed and saw no harm in telling her, "bet us one thousand galleons, one hundred to one that he could get into the tournament as a fourth school without doing anything to try!"

"B-but he admitted it!" she replied, confused as goblins wouldn't be stupid with gold or treasures, ever.

"Yeah, so," the second goblin added. "Made a bet with us by magic – it makes sure both sides keep to the debt and have the money to pay out – magic would have known, and we would have won – they already made the choice that he did it before he chose to take credit anyway. Clever wizard that one, smarter than any we have ever met. Thinking about it now, we gave him too higher odds, but we might be lucky; you might win!" They laughed as they left her and exited through to the outside.

She sighed as it would have been easier to hate Harry Potter than feel sorry for him, but she felt a bit odd that the goblins felt that he could actually beat 3 people with 3 years more experience and education than him. She shook her head as that was just impossible, and those goblins didn't know what they were talking about. Okay, she would believe he was innocent, but there was no way a boy like him could beat her.

**Authors Note:** _I've actually had this chapter finished not long after I published the 1__st__, and the next chapter will be up... probably tomorrow if not tonight, and I'm halfway through the chapter after that. Happy reading and feedback is appreciated._

-Det. Jecht Magus


	3. School Wide Hack

**Disclaimer: **_I do NOT own Harry Potter!_

**.hacker Magician Smoke**

**Chapter 3**

**School Wide Hack**

It had only been a week since the champion fiasco, and other than most of Gryffindor, the other houses wouldn't talk to Harry civilly, except a few like Luna. He was almost certain mostly everyone thought he had entered himself, and he had to take care to watch his back, which was why his ward hack was the greatest thing ever. He had stolen the idea from the Marauders Map when the twins had given it to him the year before, and it was finally complete, as he was finishing the upgrade. He had integrated it into his glasses, and though it had one or 2 bugs; they would be sort out in the coming weeks.

Other people's magic was just so easy to play with; nobody seemed to have a clue what real security was in the school, even teachers. Some of the wards were so powerful in areas that hacking them allowed him to almost use certain spots like cameras. The picture wasn't great and he still hadn't gotten them to give him much in the way of sound but that just left him with some hack seals to create so that he could make adjustments to those wards with no one the wiser.

His old glasses had overloaded when he added the map hack to them, so he had to do something new, so he made them like a blu-tooth device and linked them up to a magical enhanced muggle device that could store so much more. However, he still couldn't use more than one function at once without overloading the glasses with too much stress, which meant map or scan and hack. However, he did have plenty of other things if he really needed to do multiple things at once. It was just lucky it didn't take much to switch from one function to the next.

He was in the common room just looking at his smart phone as he made some adjustments to the programme file and placed it in his magically locked belt pocket on the side of his left hip when the red haired nearly 17 year old Weasley twins dropped down either side of him.

He had seen them coming on the map, and timed everything perfectly as he was the only person in the common room, even though he had already hacked the paintings so they could never see him or pay attention to anything he did when he was with other so they wouldn't tell Dumbledore anything. He was still trying to fully hack them; they weren't alive, and if he could control them he might be able to use their eyes like cameras, which would be the perfect magical hack, but they were tricky as they could think for themselves.

"What was that thing Harry?" one twin asked; that was Fred according to the map.

He shrugged, amused that they were more observant than they looked. "Nothing for you guys to worry about," he replied. "So, can I do something for you guys or is this just to chat?" he asked, curious.

"Come on Harry, we know you didn't put your name in the goblet even though we also know you could have if you wanted too," George continued before waving his wand, silencing the area. "We also know that you can get anywhere in the school, and can procure anything that the school has to offer if you wanted, and that has nothing to do with the map we gave you, so we were hoping you could help us out?"

"It will cost you a no-questions asked favour at some point in the future!" Harry agreed while they nodded quickly.

"Well, you see, umm..." Fred began while they both blushed. "You see, we got cocky with some plans for a secret pranking project and Snape confiscated them. They have magic to hide what they're really for, and we have a copy; so we just want that copy to either disappear or to get it back, but he has it in his private quarters. Well that's where the tracking charm led us, and it's impossible to get in as you have to be over eighteen to enter a teacher's quarters, and then it has tons of other alarms too."

"So you want me to get you in?" he asked reasonably.

They both nodded quickly. "Yeah, pretty much, come on you have to help us out here, mate!" George agreed. "If he figures out what illusionary spells we have over our blueprints we're done for. The only reason we've lasted so long is because of plausible deniability, and even though we've learnt occlumency he couldn't say anything without admitting he illegally enters people's heads against their knowledge, which could end him in jail no matter what Dumbledore says."

"Okay," he agreed thoughtfully. "But you'll have to distract him, McGonagall, and Dumbledore," he replied. "Once the wards are, let's say – temporarily open – alerts will go off for all three of them. They won't know what they mean until they return to their offices, but once back in place I should be able to rig it as a false alarm. At the same time one of you will need to enter the apartment and snatch the blueprint before escaping. I can give you maybe five minutes to enter his quarters and get out safely, but I can't tell you what might lie within because of the extra warding and I have never had reason to investigate before."

Harry Pulled out a blue plastic card from nowhere and handed it to George. "Whoever enters takes this with them, squeeze the two red side clips together to activate it, and the card will flash red to show its working. Return the card to me after you have finished your mission and we're even, deal!"

"What does it do...?" Fred asked looking at the matte plastic.

"No questions asked, remember?" he replied, amused as they made zipping motions with their fingers across their lips. "The time is now one thirty pm," he said looking to his watch. "So we'll do this at dinner, tonight, six thirty!" he said while they both nodded in agreement. "Which one of you will distract?" he asked and Fred pointed to himself. "Okay then, Fred, at six thirty you need to make a large commotion, make it look like the Slytherin's were involved so that no one notices George and I aren't in attendance, but I'll get us a backup alibi. We should need no more than ten minutes for George to get in and for us to get clear."

"Well later guys!" Harry said happily while he left them to their own vices until time. He left the common room for a little wander. The map showed that Luna was in the library doing whatever odd thing she did when not with him doing something odd, or making out.

Therefore, he headed in that direction and switched from map to scan and hack so that doors pretty much opened for him, which meant he could take short cuts that otherwise would have been off limits, stopping crafty doorways from transporting him to the other side of the castle or having to wait for stair or have them move on him, and what not, which had been known to happen with a couple doors he used, but plenty of times with the stupid stairs, nearly getting him into trouble a few times.

He had just entered a corridor where green-to-red scanners zeroed in on several people in between him and his goal of the library, and that seemed to be harassing that Weasley girl who sometimes stared at him for hours instead of doing homework. He didn't mind; it was probably hero worship or something as he did save her life her first year at Hogwarts from that odd fragment of soul that was trying to steal her life force, and he was pretty certain she was Luna's best friend because he saw them together plenty of times, but Ginny just squealed when he went to join them and ran off bright red in the face.

Harry internally groaned as he realised it was that jerk brother of hers, Ronald Weasley and his friends. Which were all of the 4th year Gryffindor boys except him, even poor Neville had been dragged along with him, looking as if he was trying to find a small hole to crawl in and die rather than be doing whatever it was they were doing, which was likely douchy seeing how upset the girl seemed to be.

Thinking, she was quite cute with her long red hair and brown eyes with freckles dotted underneath and over her small nose. He listened in to Ronald for a moment while he was still hidden away around the corner and didn't like that boy's attitude or bastardry.

"... You're not going to the library to join Loony Lovegood!" Ronald hissed out spitefully. "That freak girl is friends with that cheating freak Potter!" he declared, which was pathetic considering he wanted to try cheating Dumbledore's age line. "Even then, no sister of mine is going to hang around some stupid crack pot, girl!" he said laughing with all of the boys but Neville.

"Hey Neville, hey Ginny!" Harry greeted as he had had enough of listening to the fool. They were the only 2 people he remotely liked out of all of them. He completely ignored the others as if they weren't worth his notice. "You guys heading to the library too, right; come on then!" he said thinking it would be nice of him to save them and make allies out of them. "You're both more than welcome to join me. I think Luna will be there too, so we'll meet up with her and-."

"A cheating scum bag like you isn't going anywhere with my sister or Neville!" Ronald declared with a smirk as he and his friends drew their wands, and they each glared at Neville for keeping his in his pocket and stepping away from them.

Harry took a deep breath to calm himself because Ronald was the most annoying, insensitive and selfish person he knew. "Really, I honestly expected this, Ronald," he said, shaking his head while Ginny was staring at him with red cheeks. "Well, I'm just going to walk away, and Ginny and Neville are coming with me; if you attack me or either of them I shall call the auror department and have all of you arrested for assault!" he said calmly taking Ginny's arm, and though Ron didn't move the others reluctantly let them passed.

"What are you guys doing!?" Ronald demanded his friends, which he would eventually lose because they would realise he was just a stupid prick. "The aurors won't do anything for this cheating moron-!"

"T-that's w-where you're wrong Ron!" Neville said as he quickly moved over to Harry's side. "T-the Potter name carries a lot of political weight behind it. Y-you kept trying to force your friendship on him before this, but if you knew anything about him you would know he didn't put his name in the Goblet of Fire, as someone like him the tournament is a waste of his time!" he said while Harry watched amused, and surprised that Neville was that insightful. He led them passed, and into the library where Luna looked up with a beaming grin to see them approaching her.

It was less than a moment later that the swing doors were barged open roughly. "Potter you attention seeking freak, I told you to stay away from my sister!" Ronald roared out while Harry looked over his shoulder as the foolish boy went to fire. The double doors were still swinging open before they suddenly stopped abruptly as they were close to slamming into the walls, opened to their fullest, and then they slammed back at full velocity which should have went against the ability of the magic that slowed them from banging closed.

Even the librarian had winced as she went to try and stop the loud boy as the doors shattered Ronald's wand, hand, arm, and nose, throwing him back out of the library, and crashing unconscious into the wall opposite the doors with a trail of blood.

Neville and Ginny just stared in awe while the librarian rushed out to see whether he was okay, and Harry sat nonchalant and gave his girlfriend a quick greeting kiss. "Well, looks like the doors didn't appreciate his manhandling," Harry commented offhandedly. "Sit you two!" he ordered. "Who cares that he freaking hurt himself while trying to hex me?!" he said, and they sat, sitting opposite Harry and Luna, looking nervous.

"He's must be cursed by Hack-sitters!" Luna said airily giving Harry another kiss with an amused look in her eyes.

"Yeah, I bet you're right," he agreed, laughing. "So what are you working on there?" he asked his girlfriend, amused by her joke and trying not to let Ginny see him notice the way she was looking at him again, but it seemed odd she didn't look jealous of Luna until he remembered he hadn't stamped her yet.

"Oh, nothing much," Luna said waving it off. "I was just reading this," she said, gesturing her large dark blue leather bound book. "It's called the big book of really stupid, pointless, and useless spells, people should probably avoid!" she said smiling sweetly.

"Cool!" Harry said looking over her shoulder, awed.

"W-why are you reading it then Luna?" Ginny asked quietly, confused. "If people should avoid these spells...?"

"Of course they should avoid them!" Harry agreed, rolling his eyes as if that should have been obvious, and it should have as it said that in the title of the book. "I wouldn't want to get hit by let's see..." He looked at a spell in the book. "A hex to make you giggle at inappropriate times, or a jinx to make you sing about going for a poo!" he said laughing about how funny that sounded.

"It's a shame lots of them seem so easy to counter with a finite!" Luna said with a sad pout, "but then again, our enemies don't know that, and then there are some that would be a little harder to dispel."

"So the people should avoid bit isn't about the book, but avoid getting hit by the spells!" Neville whispered in awe. "How many people realised that and signed the book out?" he asked, curious.

"Oh, only Lily Evans," she said, showing them her name stamped in the front to Harry's surprise. "That's Harry's mum if you didn't know," she said to the other 2. "Anyway Harry, do you think the alarms would go off if I chose to steal this as an 'heirloom'?"

"No, I don't suppose they would," he said while the other 2 watched as she slid the book into her book bag, nonchalant.

"Luna, you could get into trouble!" Ginny said, looking worried. "There are alerts and wards that stop you from just taking books you know!"

"Stick by us," Harry said thoughtfully as he seemed to pull out 2 very detailed booklets from out of nowhere and slid them over to the pair.

"'How to stop dirty old men and greasy haired bastards from raping your memories, Occlumency the ultimate guide to protect your mind'...!" Ginny read the top line with wide terrified eyes as she trailed off; she flicked through the pamphlet, which was 12 pages long and was a stupefied version of a huge book that went on for ages about so much crap they condensed it down to 12 pages being all any master occlumens needed to know.

"Yeah, we plan on spreading the wealth, just to amuse ourselves by handing out these," Harry said, smirking. "But don't let the old man find out."

"Harry is trusting you both," Luna said smiling. "So don't let anyone find out yet, and nobody is allowed to know Harry and I made them. It's really quite a lot easier than it might sound the way we wrote them! If you tried learning from the book, most people wouldn't have a clue what to do or where to begin its so overly complicated, which is why they get away with legilimency, so they won't like this pamphlet as it just gets down to business."

"Of course...!" Neville said, scandalised at the thought of betraying Harry. "Harry's always been good to me, and Ron is just a user, dragging me after him as if I wanted to hang out with him when I have other friends I would rather hang out with, though at the moment I don't know what they really think about you Harry. You did kind of admit to it, but then I saw those looks; they believed it was you straight away anyway, and I doubt you could have convinced them of anything but you being 'guilty'."

Ginny nodded in agreement. "He saved my life; I owe him, but I wouldn't anyway, so, umm..." she looked at her pamphlet. "No looking into either Snape's or Dumbledore's eyes until we can trick them into seeing what we want them too."

"Well, let's just get out of here!" Harry said leading the others out and passed where the librarian had managed to get the nurse, and they were dealing with Ron while his friends were hovering around looking worried.

"I can't believe the alarms never went off!" Ginny whispered in awe.

"Just a warning," Harry interrupted. "The paintings are all controlled by the headmaster, so be careful what you say in front of any. Well, anyway, almost forgot," he said looking at his watch. "I have something I need to do, so I'll see you guys later," he said stealing a quick kiss from Luna and hurrying off before they could say anything.

"Oh, that reminds me!" said Neville with wide eyes. "I forgot to go and get my toad Trevor back from Hagrid. He wasn't looking too good so I asked if Hagrid could look at him for me. He said I should come and see what's wrong for myself!" he declared before rushing off quickly without another word, now worried about his pet.

The girls looked to each other, shrugged and giggled.

"Luna," Ginny said after a few moments of walking together in silence, gaining her attention. "Why are you and Harry always doing that kissing thing?" she asked, befuddled by the whole thing.

Luna smiled. "Don't worry Ginny; I'll give you the ward stamp... well, Harry will, I still have to practice it some more. If you want then maybe you'll get it!" she suggested reasonably to her friend.

"Ward Stamp?" she asked, checking to make sure there were no paintings around.

Luna smirked smugly. "Learn occlumency and then we'll give it to you before I tell you what it does... or I have this device I was working on. I'll get Harry to test it out first though and then maybe we could get this done sooner; it should also help you learn occlumency faster," she said happily taking her confused friends arm, hugging it squished to her body, and leading her away.

Meanwhile Harry had made it to the dungeons and held his smart phone, making some calculations and altering some settings while outside the Slytherins dungeons since that was as close to Snape's quarters he wanted to get without assurances that the grease ball wouldn't be nearby. It was a lucky job too as he picked up some kind of signature based ward outside that corridor that would likely alert Snape to an unknown element near his apartment.

He casually placed his phone back into his belt when he sensed someone had snuck up behind him and switched on his map. It was green outlined on black, sitting in the lower right corner of his eye. He relaxed a little as he realised it was no immediate threat.

"Good afternoon, Astoria," he said, smiling as he turned around to see the blonde Slytherin in her black and green robes with her hair long to her waist, standing with her arms folded across her chest staring at him in suspicion. "Or do you prefer to be called Tori?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

She glared at him coldly with her grey eyes. "What are you doing here Potter!?" she demanded. "I know lots of my house thinks you're some kind of buffoon because Snape thinks you are, plus they're idiots, but my sister isn't stupid, and she's in the same year as you; says Snape's an idiot if he thinks you're a fool, so you're up to something nefarious aren't you. Daphne says that only a complete imbecile would mess with you; says you're dangerous!" she said, snorting. "You may not be stupid, but you... a Gryffindor – dangerous, don't make me laugh!"

Harry chuckled, shaking his head. "Yeah, how could a Gryffindor be dangerous?" he asked, laughing with her, which made her pause and stare at him while his laugh turned into a grin. "So, you going to tell all of your moronic friends you saw me down here?" he asked, curiously.

"You know what?" she asked with mock sweetness. "I think I will, and that way you won't get away with whatever you're doing; Professor Snape might even use it as an excuse to give you detention," she said smirking.

Harry laughed, shaking his head and clicked the fingers on his left hand. She paled as the wall entrance to Slytherin common swung open with no one the other side. "I do hope you sleep well tonight Tori, and don't let the lion cub bite!" he said laughing as he walked brushing against her side as he passed, having freaked the out girl.

"Umm... Potter!" she called and he looked around. "Err, yeah, I don't remember seeing you around here."

Harry smiled, "so do all Slytherin's know occlumency or just a few?" he asked out of curiosity as he had several probes gently caressing her shields and she hadn't detected them.

However, she started putting more effort in and he left her alone. He had only started practicing legilimency within the past few months but because of his occlumency it was coming along faster than normal and he had been practicing nothing but probes, (many more than Dumbledore or Snape would send, so he could attack multiple positions at once, and scout for weakness while Snape and Dumbledore go in for bulldozers), so hadn't gone as far as seeing memories yet. That was a main reason that he wanted the school to learn occlumency because he wanted to learn to hack through people's shields, and to be adept at that he needed multiple different types of people, with different imaginations; it was just to prove his superior mental prowess.

Astoria backed up from him slightly. "It's kind of a normal pureblood ancient family thing – w-well for dark families at least," she answered, concerned, and finally realised why her older sister thought he was dangerous.

"Good to know," he said, smiling. "Be a good girl and side by me, and we'll all be happy!" he said, turning back around and leaving her by the entrance to the common room.

She had been standing still by herself for several minutes, shocked when her sister turned up with her best friend Tracey. Daphne was like a slightly taller older version of her while Tracey was a blue eyed brunette. They both looked her over until Tracey snapped her fingers in front of her face, startling her out of her shock.

"What's the matter?" Daphne asked, showing some concern.

Astoria quickly looked around, closing the common room door after dragging them in and up the girls staircase and into her room, using some charms to silence the room and to alert her if anyone came near. "Harry freaking Potter was just here doing something!" she said in a hushed whisper.

"That boy is cute I know," Tracey said in a patronising tone, "but there's no need to freak out over it. Anyway, he's with that Lovegood girl, and they seem to like each other's company a lot so I don't know what you would have to do to get him away from her and marrying you instead."

"Tracey!" she complained, rolling her eyes. "That isn't what I was talking about. He was up to something when I caught him. And Daphne, you know when you said he was dangerous?" she asked and she nodded. "Well, I said I didn't believe it, and said I would tell everyone he was up to something, and Snape would give him detention. He clicked his freaking fingers, and the Slytherin secret entrance opened, and he hoped I had a good night!"

"You messed with him!" Daphne said, rolling her eyes. "I told you there was something dangerous with him. He knows the Slytherin password obviously, and tricked you; he is a very tricky boy!"

"With a hot and strong body, so he'll make great kids!" Tracey agreed grinning.

"Hey girls...!" Harry startled them as he had returned without even opening the door. "Do you want to do me a favour?" he asked with a wide grin.

"No!" the 3 of them answered together.

"How the hell did you get through all of the freaking wards?!" Astoria demanded, stepping back. "Boys shouldn't even be able to get up here!"

Harry smiled, amused. "I came baring an offer... or should I say, asking a favour, this little trick is just to prove I can; I left you a present in your left pocket!"

Astoria reached in and pulled out a grey card. "W-what is it?"

"Quite clever of me I suppose, but one use only and short range!"

"Astroprojection...!" Tracey said as the plastic card was lit up white and moving it made Harry fizzle slightly like bad reception.

"So, okay... what do we get if we agree?" Daphne asked, taking the projector and placing it carefully on a bed as she was highly impressed, thinking that his blood would be a good mix to make powerful children someday to continue her family blood pool and improve it.

"What do you want?"

"What does that thing on Lovegood's wrist do?" Astoria asked. "I noticed it when we were in joint transfiguration; she said it was a present from you. But now it's covered by a silk scarf tied around her wrist. I think it does something, but I don't know what!"

Harry shrugged innocently. "If you girls do me a favour I'll get you each one, but I really do think I should start putting them where nobody would see!"

"What do they do?" Tracey asked.

"Hmm... let's see... what do they do...?" he replied whimsically. "There's a charm in the wards around the girls dorms in all four houses that stops girls from being sexually aroused, so that your pathetic pure-blooded men don't have to try very hard to keep you as nothing more than breeding stock, and my seal is the cure and counter measure!"

"That's bullshit!" Astoria said shaking her head when she found Harry's wand in her face.

"Well, if that's the case," he said, shrugging. "I could really care less whether you told anyone you found me here, but that secret cannot get out because Dumbledore, Snape, and a whole bunch of ignorant women and their controlling men will stop you, and my plans will be set back. This device can transmit my magic as long as its systems are attuned for that spell, but this long distance; I don't know what it would do to your memories.

"But you shouldn't worry girls," he said with a wide grin. "I've done this a few times, face to face, but... it won't hurt a bit, I think! And there was me from my observation thinking that the three of you wouldn't want to become breeding stock, or relief adds for pathetically weak men-!"

"You've been watching us?" Daphne interrupted quickly as she eyed him, wondering whether she would risk dying to break the card before he activated a potentially mind erasing spell. He had no hesitation in his eyes and was moments away from erasing their memory and possibly leaving them brain dead to protect his secret, which showed in his eyes; she believed him.

"Of course," he agreed, shrugging. "I watch all of the interesting students at Hogwarts!" he said. "You see. I want to slaughter every last pureblood supremacist in the wizarding world. If they attack muggles or muggle-borns, or let them die like Dumbledore and his filthy mongrels and cultist; they need to go!"

"So what would we call you?" Tracey asked, semi-amused. "The Anti-Dark Lord!?" she suggested humorously before she realised from the look on his face he was serious.

"I want to at least kill one Malfoy!" Daphne said after a few moments. "Preferably Draco!" she added coolly. "That boy is the most annoying ingrate in the world!"

"Why are you even telling us now? Why not wait longer?" Astoria asked, concerned.

"Because the longer I wait the more set in your little bubbles you become, and because of this stupid tournament. I saw the opportunity, and I took it, so you either choose a location for the stamp or I erase this from your memories, or whatever this thing will do. Not to mention I have a feeling that we're going to have a dark wizard problem very soon, and I would much rather strike before the iron even starts to warm up."

He frowned a moment later as his image flickered away and the card of the bed burnt out blackened. Daphne picked it up looking at it before placing it in her pocket. "I think he was bluffing about that memory charm thing," she commented, curiously. "Well come on, let's go find Potter and see if these stamp things are really worth joining him for," she said, walking to the door.

"Just like that, you're going to side with, Potter?" Astoria demanded angrily.

She rolled her eyes but it was Tracey who answered, "it's either join Potter, or become minions of the Dark Lord to become playthings to filth like Malfoy, or join Dumbledore's marry band of losers, and die horrible deaths after the Death Eaters have used us as playthings."

"Point taken!" she agreed, following her sister and their friend out of the room. "Master Harry it is then; though I think he needs to take a name that has a more edgy ring to it!" she said, and the other 2 could only nod to that in agreement.


	4. Snape Hacked

**Disclaimer: **_**I do NOT own Harry Potter or Watch Dogs for anybody who believes that this has ties to that video game where I hate the cops because they're more murderous than the criminals!**_

**.hacker Magician Smoke**

**Chapter 4**

**Snape Hacked**

Daphne felt squirmish after Harry had placed on the Release Stamp. She had chosen to have it high on her left inner thigh, near her panties, and at that time it hadn't embarrassed her much. She was a cold girl by nature, or survival instincts, so it didn't bother her at the time, but after that. Well, she felt weird and warm, and she didn't realise how much of his looks and body she had overlooked about him, especially in this new, sense, or these new feelings.

They had found out that Harry was bluffing about being able to erase memories long distant through his astral-disc, which made them feel better when they agreed to join him. But they did each appreciate his bluffing talent as they were each convinced.

It was odd that it only took half an hour, just her, her sister, and best friend, hidden away in an unused classroom for it to sink in that Harry hadn't lied about all of the suppressed feelings, and apparent biology that was catching up with them since they were passed 'that' age. Just thinking about where he touched, where his wand trailed – well, it made her feel odd, but in a good way. She had only chosen that location because no one would ever see it there, so the enemy, whoever that could be couldn't stop them because by the time they realised what was going on they would have hopefully lost.

Well that was nothing to the blushing her sister and Tracey were going through. Tracey had actually gotten her breasts out and he placed it on her right breast even though he warned her she would feel the embarrassment thoroughly within 20 to 30 minutes. He was right about that, but at least Astoria only chose the location just above her butt as she had said she had secretly seen a tattoo there on muggle girls in a magazine some Hufflepuff girl was reading that she peaked at, so she had practically shown Harry her bare butt in her eagerness.

"S-shall we go and complete our task now or wait a little while until we're feeling – well, less damp?" Tracey asked reasonably. "He did say to give it a couple hours for us to get used to the new sensations, and to find him if we need to talk about it and he would introduce us to Lovegood to help us!" she said as they each had a blue plastic card.

"What do you suppose this thing does?" Astoria asked twiddling her card, ignoring any need for support from the odd blonde Potter might get them, and trying to concentrate on it while each girl was trying to not sit too close to each other as they felt like they might try to rub themselves on each other's thighs, and that would be naughty, and more embarrassing; they could try that thing with Harry, bribe Luna to let them or something.

"Don't know," Tracey replied thoughtfully. "But he wants us to turn them on inside Slytherin, and take them everywhere in the house, and then carry them around Slytherin only parts of the dungeons; places he wouldn't want to get caught going snooping around; places which no one would give us a second look wandering around."

"So do you think they'll, umm...? I don't know," Astoria said thoughtfully. "Maybe they'll scan the wards around the school so he could tear them down in the future so we can conquer Hogwarts easier," she said while the other 2 gave her a look, neither having a clue how close she was with her guess. "Yeah, I suppose that is farfetched, so..." she shrugged unable to think of anything else.

"They might be designed to leave magic in our wake; some kind of spells," Tracey suggested thoughtfully before she realised how close the 3 girls had gotten to each other while squirming before they quickly moved apart, each with plans on asking Luna Lovegood (without Harry Potter finding out) how she dealt with her stamp releasing her naughty urges like they were feeling because it felt near overwhelming.

Meanwhile, 3 teachers in the Great Hall were trying to escape the chaos caused by a huge practical joke that caused several boys at Gryffindor table to start vomiting violently. Ginny nearly ran and was on her best friends lap at the Ravenclaw table as her moronic youngest brother and his friends were puking all over the place. She had only mentioned to her twin brothers that Ron needed to learn some manners; that was the opposite of manners, and McGonagall was blaming Slytherins while Snape was trying to blame Gryffindors.

She didn't know what to think really, but she was still certain it was her brothers, but she could only see 1 at the Gryffindor table, which was odd, and she couldn't even partake in Harry watching because he wasn't at the table either. She just sat back while her best friend cuddled her tightly to her lap, protecting from all of the vomit, which seemed to be making people who hadn't been poisoned sick too, but then some of them had been puked on, even in the face.

Severus Snape was trying to get away as it had to have been his rooms' alarm wards that seemed to have failed and quickly gave Dumbledore a look and he nodded, so Snape fled the scene quickly enough. If he found out that Malfoy had poisoned those Gryffindors he wouldn't have to worry about McGonagall wringing his scrawny little neck after he got through with him; that boy was more trouble than he was worth.

He had never met anyone quite so whiny in all of his life. Malfoy got his arse handed to him, and instead of trying to get even he cried to him, or worse, daddy. Then when he did 'try' to get 'even', or as normal people put it started the trouble, depending on who it was, lost and then cried to daddy. The worse thing was Lucius would always run out to stick up for the pampered little cry-baby.

Hating Potter was a great hobby of his, but Potter didn't run off to no one, no, the little git won; all the freaking time, and didn't even try to half the time. Sometimes Severus wasn't completely sure whether Potter even realised he had been attacked, especially when it was one of those idiots' Draco Malfoy or that stupid Gryffindor, Ronald Weasley.

Snape had seen them both trying to get Potter at the same time once, so he sat back and awaited a good show, and Potter hadn't even noticed them screw up their own game plans. It was getting infuriating.

Oh, Severus had watched, yes he had seen it all, and he observed, so he knew Potter wasn't the great 'good' everyone thought he was. He knew every time some moron attacked him; he countered it with ease because he was always ready. Dumbledore had believed that poor guardians such as muggles would make him weak, but he knew Petunia Evans, and she was smarter than she let on.

He had always hated how she called him a monkey. The more she discovered about the magical world, the more primitive she thought he was. She hated that her sister had become a 'monkey'; she said that Lily was better than that, but at the time Lily had been enchanted by the wonder of magic, and he would agree that she had been changed back then. However, over time Lily had started changing from the awestruck little girl she was, to the disillusioned young woman she became.

Severus saw it. His friend had opened her eyes to something she hadn't liked, and he couldn't see what because he was just another stupid puppet. He couldn't understand why she would think wizards were primitive, but now. Her son looked at wizards with a superior expression; he didn't think they were fools; he knew they were; he was worse than she ever was because he wanted to change them. Harry Potter, the wizarding worlds own saviour pitied them. But no one saw that but he seemed to see passed the superiority, and it drove him mad with anger; he couldn't help himself.

How dare Lily's son look at them like that? They were a proud people; superior to the muggles and muggle-borns in every way! Why would anyone think they were beneath the muggles? Why? How? Harry Potter knew nothing! He was just a foolish child! But then he had to ask himself why the ignorant child riled him up so much he could barely hear his own thoughts and reasons over his own anger and hatred.

He had hated the boy's father, true, and that had been good enough reason to hate the boy, for him at least. Then the boy made a mockery of him while he was trying to insult the boy's father. He didn't care. He didn't know his father, and so he never cared what anyone would think of him. Why should he? He wasn't ignorant. He was the smartest boy Snape taught, untouchable because he truly understood, deep within his being that words of insult were harmless annoyances.

Severus shook his head as he was just entering the dungeon when Potter and the second Weasley twin exited the basement door not too far from where he was heading towards the dungeons. He realised that he had been moaning in his head for so long that he hadn't noticed the alert to his quarters had stopped, so chose to call out to the boys when he did.

"Weasley...! Potter!" he interrupted their casual stroll with a drawl. They stopped and stared at him in surprise. "Where exactly have you both been?" he quickly demanded.

"Oh, Myrtle was just showing me something, and George bumped into us on his way to dinner," Harry said, shrugging, and Snape hated that he could never tell whether that boy was lying, and though Dumbledore laughed it off; he knew the boy was an occlumens of the highest degree. "He said something about Peeves stealing something or something...? I wasn't paying attention!" he finished, shrugging, leaving the lie so vague that a lesser mind like the Weasley boys could make something up, and he could go along with it easily.

"A likely story-!" he tried to say but stopped as a Ravenclaw ghost of a pretty 16 year old girl with pigtails floated through the closing basement door, sliding up to Harry, draping herself over him, and he didn't even shiver as she kissed him gently on the lips, giggling.

"Oh Harry," she said breezily. "Don't forget to visit me, and I'll be sure to come and see you," she said giggling more as she floated up and through the ceiling.

Harry shuddered. "Yeah, the ghost has a crush on me, okay!" he said, glaring at Snape and George, and Snape had to grit his teeth as Harry was too good at covering bases; the blasted boy had even gotten himself the help of a school ghost. "And I'm too nice to say anything to her about living and dead relationships not working, but then, I suppose I could start studying necromancy or something. I suppose that is something to think about, hmm," he mumbled as he wandered off towards the Great Hall, and Severus just chose to let it go or suffer the headache of trying to fight. "Yeah, maybe then that jerk Peeves would have to be good or I would force the jerk onto the other side!"

He smiled as Snape never called him back as he growled and continued rushing off into the dungeon forgetting about them to check his wards. He reached his quarters and frowned as he tested the wards around the frame. They were in perfect condition, and he spent several minutes checking inside and out but nothing seemed to be wrong. He went and found the monitor stone and read the magical readout with a translation charm with a large frown marring his face.

"Severus!" Dumbledore called, sticking his head through the open lounge door and the Potion Master waved him in. "Is everything okay? I take it since you were rushing off too that it was your wards?" he asked politely.

"Yes," he said with a sigh, "according to the reading it seems to be some kind of power surge. It must have been my fault when charging it before term started. I do get distracted every so often, and I don't like to let others use their magic for me. Then I have to worry about those troublesome Weasley twins, and not forgetting Potter secretly plotting against everyone; what I have no idea!"

Dumbledore chuckled, shaking his head. "Yes, he may be up to – mischief, but that is only him taking after James, but I must admit he has his mothers' intellect, so if he ever has pulled any of the pranks you've blamed on him or the twins for he is crafty at not getting caught, or leaving evidence."

Snape snorted, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, okay, he's not an idiot, but you really don't see that cunning spark in his eyes. You said it yourself! The hat offered him Slytherin and he would have taken it if you hadn't made sure he went to Gryffindor!"

"Nonsense my boy!" he replied, chuckling as he walked to the door. "Harry is a born Gryffindor, and he excelled at all of the challenges I set out for him," he finished before leaving Snape to his own thoughts.

"That boy would have had my house on their hands and knees by now if you let him have Slytherin!" he muttered to himself, flopping down onto his study chair. "That boy is far from your misbehaving little puppet old man, and it will be a fine day when I get to tell you that I told you so!"

Harry was quite grossed out when he went to dinner, George hot on his heels. They decided wisely that they didn't want anything to eat and glared at Fred while he joined them with a shrug. "Hey; it was last minute and it caused the mess you guys needed!" he defended himself while George handed Harry the blue card.

"Well nice doing business with you gentlemen!" Harry said with a mock bow. "But I must take your leave as I see two fine young ladies who I must hang out with as they're much easier on the eyes," he said while he joined Luna and Ginny, while they waited for him by the Ravenclaw table and led them out of the hall.

"So, Harry, are you going to stamp Ginny sometimes today...?" Luna asked, with eyebrows raised as she tapped the collar Ginny was wearing around her neck. It was white leather with twin rings. They were faintly luminescent electric blue rings around, running the length each side.

"Oh, right, okay," he agreed, grinning. "Where do you want the stamp?" he asked sweet red haired girl.

"I convinced her to have it very low down on her tummy, practically on her pubis," Luna said smiling while Ginny looked blank.

"She doesn't know where that is does she?"

"No, no she doesn't!"

"Amusing girl aren't you Luna?"

"Why yes, yes I am!"

"You plan to have me tell her, don't you?"

"Indeed my love!"

"... Because you are blonde, and therefore you are stupid?"

"Yes, you are absolutely correct! You shall have to give her THE talk, and I shall deal with those other girls you left in the lurch!" Luna said rolling her eyes as she wandered off pulling a smart phone from her pocket, leaving Ginny in Harry's 'capable' hands.

"What's THE talk?" Ginny asked looking at Harry in hope. "You will teach me about the talk? And, I'm a little, well a lot confused!"

Harry sighed, shaking his head. "Okay, so Ginny, in here," he said leading her into an abandoned classroom. "So when a man and woman like each other..."

It was a few hours after Harry had to give Ginny the talk, and she kept asking embarrassing questions, and Luna had given that same talk to the Slytherin girls when Luna found herself alone. Harry had gone off to do whatever amusing thing it was he liked to do with Ginny in toe as she was still freshly stamped, but Harry was too nice to take advantage.

Luna had her smart phone out and fiddled with some of the functions when she was interrupted with another redhaired girl from Hufflepuff. "Lovegood?" she asked as Luna made sure she couldn't see what she had been doing with her phone. The cute looking Hufflepuff had been with another girl; another Hufflepuff girl with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Luna!" she greeted again as they met in a hall free from paintings.

"Susie! Hannah!" she said, greeting the redhead and blonde respectively. "I thank you for meeting with me, please!" she said as she led the girls into an empty classroom. "As you're not idiots you know that Harry is innocent of entering himself in this silly little tournament no matter that he could have if he so chose!"

"Of course!" the blonde girl, Hannah replied. "Harry's a great guy and we know he never wanted to play in the tournament! You would have to be complete idiots not to see that!"

"Yeah...!" Susan agreed. "We tried to get the others in Hufflepuff to see reason, but they can't! All they care about is house points and whatever!"

"That's okay!" Luna replied with a sweet smile. "You are close friends! I shall have to get Harry to use the seal on you both, and then things will be better! But for now I do have a plan for you both! You want to help, Harry, right?" she asked and they nodded quickly. "Then we have to start discrediting Hufflepuff to help Harry! We have to start making Cedric look like the fool he is! Harry didn't ask for this crap, but we will make him into the greatest champion ever, understand girls?"

"Yes ma'am!" they both replied together, saluting.


End file.
